rpgresolutefandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Exilian
Neo had been born to a Jedi Shadow named Tiberius Exilian and a Jedi Healer in the Medical Corps. His mother, a Jedi Healer was only present for a short amount of time where he had only the first 5 years of his life to know her. Her life had been claimed by a plague that taken the lives of billions of others in an Outer Rim territory. Falling into a deep depression, Neo's father Tiberius began to overwhelm himself with work for the Order. This eventually led to his inevitable end as well. Assigned by the Jedi Council to silence a Sith cult on Ziost, Tiberius and another Shadow were sent out to eliminate this threat before it grew more rampant than the Disciples of Ragnos nearly a century prior. However betrayed by the carelessness of his partner, Tiberius and he were captured by the ruthless Sith disciples. Tortured for months, Tiberius was killed and his fellow Shadow had been allowed to escape in order for the Jedi to know of their resolute to go as far as to kill Knights to keep their cause alive. Plagued by guilt, the Shadow whom Neo's father had trusted came to Neo and begged for forgiveness. At age 10, Neo watched the man cut his own throat and bleed out in front of his own two eyes in a Jedi enclave courtyard. This man's son, Zekk, had not known since the truth of the man's death had been concealed until the boy was much older. Taken on by the same master who had made this decision for concealing the truth, Zekk and Neo undergone the same tutelage by this man. For 6 years they would train as Jedi and be close friends but their friendship would abruptly end when Neo's conscience could not bare to conceal the truth about Zekk's father. At their mid teen years, Neo decided to tell Zekk the truth of his father's death. Zekk both embarrassed and ashamed of what his father had done nearly killed Neo and accused him of lying. Were it not for the intervention of their Master who still would not tell Zekk the truth. Both were punished but Zekk more severely than Neo for he had attacked another student. Winning the favor of his Master, Neo sneered a grin at Zekk showing an early sign of arrogance still saying that what he said about Zekk's father was the truth. As a result however Zekk ran off to Ziost, acting as a stowaway to learn more about the origin of his father's last mission prior to his death. Neo on the other hand stayed to complete his training. Two years later an encrypted message had been sent to the Jedi with Zekk looking wounded and very malnourished held hostage by the same cult that his father had investigated with Tiberius Exilian. Alongside his Master, Neo went to find Zekk in order to return him to the Jedi order. Upon reaching Ziost and a few days after receiving the distress call, Neo had felt a strange presence on the planet. It was as if he had felt that what he had feared to be true: that this had been a trap. His master dismissing his senses still continued to investigate the planet. Upon reaching the abandoned Sith temple, the master and apprentice had been ambushed by the Sith cultists. After Neo's master had been heavily wounded due to intense fighting, they had been able to retreat to the innards of the temple and found Zekk - unharmed and seated in a broken chair of a former Sith Lord. Standing, Zekk's signature in the Force had been too clouded for Neo to suspect if he had fallen. Demanding that he help their Master recover from his wounds after engaging the cultists Zekk approached the older Jedi. Pulling him up off the ground, Neo breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly a crimson blade immersed through the chest of his Master wounding him further. Immediately responding to the unthinkable but nevertheless possible, Neo pulled out his own blade and engaged Zekk. As they raged on in battle across the temple they exchanged heartless words but nevertheless Neo kept preaching the truth: Zekk's father's death had been a suicide. Overpowering him, Neo cast Zekk down an old Sith training room that had exposed bottomless pits into the planets core. Catching Zekk by the hand, they exchanged final words to one another. Neo: Your father was no coward nor was he a failure as a Jedi, Zekk he redeemed himself through the Force for begging for forgiveness. Zekk: No, your lies had always been plaguing my reputation as we trained. I knew I could not trust you. Neo: My superiority over your skills did not mean I went to harm you. It simply meant I'm better. Zekk: Your arrogance will end you Neo, as it ended your father. With that final insult Zekk sliced off his own arm and fell to his doom. Regretting his actions in regards to both Zekk's death and his final words Neo returned his Master to the temple for proper medical care. Months later he had been given a special commission for Knight trials in his efforts of acting very well under the pressure that had come his way. Yet even with that his Master had kept a special eye on him and no more than 2 years after he would lose everything he had gained in a blink of an eye. As an act of retaliation, the Sith cultists attacked a small enclave on the Corellian plains. Leaving a message to the Jedi as well as a recording of Neo's actions against Zekk 3 years prior. Enraged by their brash actions and murderous actions Neo himself set out himself to eliminate their siege on the Enclave. With the winds of hubris to his back he disregarded any need for assistance or Alliance support to come with him but rather as reinforcements. In front of several respected and well known Jedi Councillors, Neo had abruptly ended his respect from the Jedi hierarchy. Something that was not to be done at such a time nor would it help him in the future when he returned. Setting out to Corellia, Neo felt stings of pain, anger, and regret from his past. Knowing that only he was the best for this kind of mission helped him settle through the lures of the dark side and it would ultimately turn against him. Upon arriving to the besieged enclave, he counted 30 cultists and with the assistance of a few knights he managed to quickly dissolve their tide over the destruction of the Corellian enclave. Following the events of the battle Neo watched a group of high ranking councillors walk towards him. Expecting a mere tap on the wrist or even better, a congratulations for his work that they moved slow to complete Neo instead received a pair of Force cuffs. Upon returning to the Jedi Council chamber on Coruscant, Neo had learned that his actions were accounted for in the eyes of the Jedi as traitorous. His rash sense of heroics were instead rewarded as a demotion to a mere initiate as he awaits a master to train him once more. All his titles, accesses, and perks had been stripped from him as a result of these actions still viewed as a mere novice in the Jedi order and carefully watched. Yet in the wake of this madness Neo had begun leveling off the root of his problems: his arrogance. Perhaps these actions will be accounted for in the future by making amends with the acts against the Jedi he had committed.